


《吃鸡》

by chatchat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 口交, 绿洲AU, 羞辱, 脚踩鸡鸡行为
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatchat/pseuds/chatchat





	1. 《吃鸡吗》

哥谭的犯罪率下降了，没到超级英雄能放假轰趴的程度，这毕竟是哥谭， 但是它确确实实下降了，幅度还挺大。犯罪率的下降能和什么有关？过去可能是和季节，国家经济，国际政治，帮派争斗有关。但是这次是和游戏有关。谢谢这个虚拟游戏，罪犯们开始在游戏里寻求快感。心理快感，当然，有的时候还会有一些生理快感。基本上他们有个特别的爱好，就是暴揍蝙蝠侠。都市传说，暗夜骑士，恐惧的化身，其蝙蝠侠皮肤的背后也就可能是个7岁小男孩，连枪的区别都不知道的那种，被别人一扔一个准。 

别说罪犯了，谁不想骚扰一下蝙蝠侠。把蝙蝠侠打趴下，感觉比捞到人生第一桶金还爽。

杰森穿上触感衣，戴上眼镜。

他也玩这个游戏，赛车，攀岩，去过夜店，甚至在蝙蝠洞里弹过吉他。打打杀杀的游戏太无聊了，每天打的还不够吗？ 但有的时候，人生需要一点仪式感，也需要一点小自满。 红头罩能一把拿下99个人吗？ 当然，他一次拿下过几个黑帮，其中还有中国那片的。拿下99个游戏玩家，就跟喝水一样自然。那为什么还要玩？ 为了发泄。因为冰箱里的热狗坏了。

杰森在他的客厅，玩起了这个他一度不屑一顾的枪战射击游戏。

100个玩家在一个小岛上互相厮杀，剩下来的最后一个.....最后一个是赢家。

“............”觉得对方的动作举止可疑

“............”觉得对方的动作举止可疑

在追查过去确认IP地址后

“...........”  
“...........”

“.....我要跳了，决赛圈见” 杰森站起来，走到跳伞区域，没有一点多疑的动作，他朝着自己标好的位置跳了过去。难道哥谭很闲吗？ 布鲁斯玩这个游戏，认真的？如果是其他飞车游戏，还说的过去，这种枪战游戏？ 他是不是忘记看心理医生了。

布鲁斯坐了一会儿，才走到跳伞区域。一，他不想下去就和杰森吵起来。杰森总是...以一种复杂的方式和他交流。二，自己降落伞上的图案是蝙蝠形状的，红色的那只蝙蝠。还是不要让他看见了。

杰森背着三级包，带着特种头盔，一把98K，一把冲锋枪，还有些绷带和药。在他踹开一间红色房子的时候，骂了句脏话。

“操！ 弩箭？ 认真的？”

是的。左上角的系统提示“ B 用十字弩击倒了 老子就是钢枪王”

杰森皱了皱眉，好吧，这也不是不可以接受。就算布鲁斯用平底锅把人击倒，也说的过去。

沙漠很热，但可以忍受。这个游戏是要贴近真实，但是太贴近真实的话，谁还想玩这个游戏？ 到沙漠里打仗？

他边喝着饮料，边想。塔利亚别也玩这个游戏吧.....

枪声是再熟悉不过的，杰森开着吉普车，风吹乱他的头发，连带着把一些细沙卷到他发丝里。真，热。这车也没一个空调。他喝了一瓶功能性饮料，瞟了一眼提示栏， B 已经连续击败10 个人了，7次弩箭，一次炸弹。 他猛的踩了一下刹车，差点把自己甩出去。

平底锅？？布鲁斯，好歹用拳头比较帅啊...

不对，这是一个单人模式的游戏，为什么要纠结他帅不帅的问题。杰森重新开动车子，朝圈内驶去。一路上撞了两个人。

布鲁斯从没想过自己会玩这种游戏，他只是需要了解这个游戏。在这个人人都几乎沉迷游戏的世界，有些人会疯狂到因为游戏里的原因而到现实世界杀人。他需要必要的信息....当然他也不拒绝额外的收获。他透过望远镜看到远方的那辆吉普车，他很好奇，杰森在游戏里是红色头发，为什么不留回红色。不是说自己有什么意见，只是，他不希望杰森这个样子压抑自己....别想太多。 他记得杰森在罗宾的时候就不喜欢被别人揣测，那或许也是他拒绝关心的一种方式。布鲁斯叹口气，放下望远镜，包扎好伤口，吃了几片止疼药。他从来不知道该如何... 他把围巾甩到脖颈后面，黑风衣被风吹的扬起一角，拿起弩箭放倒了远处的敌人。

哦。 

这很尴尬。因为他看见杰森捏扁了手里的饮料瓶。他刚才放倒了杰森身后的那个人。杰森肯定是知道那个人的存在，只是布鲁斯的手比大脑先做出了反应，这很少见。

那是决赛圈最后一个人。现在就剩他们两个了，而杰森站了起来，手里拿着一把狙击枪。

“总是一个人行动，huh?” 他的男孩大声喊着，从沙丘上向他走过去，每一步都狠狠陷进沙子里。

布鲁斯想起以前。他曾经给杰森待在蝙蝠车里的命令，然后他的男孩儿没有听话，面对着他的质问。杰森只会说“我没有听”。他应该在当时告诉他的男孩儿，他做对了，他做的很好，如果下次听话点就更好了。可是没有下次，下次是他托着知更鸟的尸体。

杰森的枪口顶在布鲁斯胸口，布鲁斯拿着弩箭的手还垂在身侧，他们谁也没有动。

“快点，给我一箭” 杰森这样想。好让他能从熟悉的情感困境中暂时解脱出来，他像是一头困兽，每每面对布鲁斯，杰森的发音器官就会不听他的使唤，甚至心跳也会出卖自己。他太了解了。然而布鲁斯并不会给他，他也害怕布鲁斯，他害怕他真的给予，也害怕他真的拒绝。他告诉自己，这不是真正的害怕，这只是一点糟糕的情绪罢了。

“说点什么” 布鲁斯这样想。他不知道该说什么，好像每次说出口，事情就会朝着最意外的方向发展，然后变得不可收拾。或许他不应该说话，拖延时间，再待一会。

“Ja——”

“Bru——”

“这只是个游戏，杰森”

是啊，这只是个游戏，而自己之前还在纠结他帅不帅的问题。只是个游戏，杰森。无论你在这里干了什么，说了什么，都不重要。

杰森突然抬起头，盯着布鲁斯，眼神想要当场杀了他，他用枪口撞了一下布鲁斯的胸口，接着扒掉了他的护目镜。然后他掐着面前这个人胡子拉碴的脸颊，吻上稍微干裂的嘴唇。杰森听见什么地方发生了一场爆炸事故，震波从他的胸腔传到到下颌，这很奇怪，明明应该从后脑勺传过来的。布鲁斯把手放在了他的后脑勺上。

什么也没有，没有争吵，没有拳脚相待。杰森吻这个男人，他无论如何也摆脱不掉的人。他们唇舌相缠，互相揪揉对方的头发，用凌虐的方式吻着对方。布鲁斯脱掉杰森的外套，然后伸进他的T恤里，然后杰森推开了他。

“这只是游戏！”

他看见了，杰森扯了下他自己的T恤。如果他只想推开自己的话，他不会这么做。杰森绿眼睛下的那点慌乱，虽然被假装的愤怒掩盖住了，但还是出卖了他自己。

“你在掩盖什么”

“结束了！你应该给我一箭！”

布鲁斯没有听杰森说了什么，他扑过去，压制住杰森的脖颈，和他一起滚到沙地上。忽略掉底下吃了一嘴沙子的青年在骂些什么，布鲁斯掀起杰森的衣服，一只黑色蝙蝠安安稳稳的贴在杰森后腰上。

“....滚，去你妈的....” 杰森突然停下了动作，挣扎着去拿他的炸弹。可怜的杰森陶德，在游戏里也是一样。他再也不想见到布鲁斯，也不知道这会改变什么，去他妈的，这什么都不会改变。 

杰森感到湿漉漉的舌头，舔在了自己的腰上。他倒吸一口气，呸的一声吐掉嘴里的沙子。

“放开我！”

“趴好”

杰森被放开了，但他没有离开。布鲁斯扒掉他的裤子，啃着他的后颈，咬过他的肩胛骨。一切顺理成章又离谱的可以。布鲁斯用下身蹭着杰森裸露出来的屁股，捏打他的屁股就像在惩罚他一样。杰森不知道这对布鲁斯意味着什么，但现在他不想离开这一刻。

杰森射在了自己的裤子里。

然后他愤懑的站起来。

“现在你可以去死了，韦恩先生”

布鲁斯什么也没说，他走过去，把自己的风衣披在杰森身上，然后抱住这个上一秒还在颤着声音骂人的知更鸟。

“你也可以杀我了”

杰森喉咙被堵住了，他把头靠在布鲁斯肩膀上，然后用他颤抖的嘴唇，咬了咬布鲁斯的耳朵。

“你竟然能做出打野战的事”

“我没有，我们当时在另一个空间。我用了上个月刚买的复制器”

“....我还以为你真的是野战来着”

“我说过了，那只是个游戏，杰伊”

“.........”

“因为那个射出来并不丢人”

“你觉得自己很棒是吗？！！！！！！”

“我不介意再试一次”

“为了让我看见你的降落伞图案吗？我早就知道了”


	2. 吃鸡吧

蹲在桌子底下的视角杰森不是不熟悉。归功于义警的特殊生活,他有的时候会躲在桌子底下，拿着把手枪，随时准备出来对着那群渣滓扣下扳机，或者准备跳窗离开。无论哪一种，他都像隐蔽自己行踪的猛兽，等待出击的机会。从没有像现在这样过……  
——————————————————————————————————————

也许是他真正惹怒了布鲁斯，不过他们已经分手好久了。分手的意思就是，你的快乐悲伤都与我无关。分手的意思就是，我的所作所为从此也都与你无关。正常来讲，他应该在布鲁斯拉他的时候就冷着脸装作没看到他，但是他感到胸腔里沉睡的怪物醒了过来，低吼着拉扯他的理智。他知道面前是一片沼泽，却假装侥幸，任由自己再次踏入泥潭。那个，温暖，可怕，让人摆脱不掉的一片泥潭。

这一切从什么时候开始的？

十几个小时之前，杰森手里拿着一个土豆，放进购物袋。超市里没有多少人，这地方本来就很偏僻，再加上假期里有很多人都在家玩游戏，几乎没有人会出来。当小姐姐称好土豆的重量，猛地掰下封口操作杆时，杰森意识到这是第22 个月了，他和布鲁斯在一起？不，就是那种说不清道不明剪不断理还乱的关系，持续了22个月。准确的说，应该是18个月吧。不知道，之前他们也分开过很久，但事实证明那不是永远的分开。所以这次，他不确定。但也没怎么希望。不要再纠结于过去了，他是有给你送过花，送过装备，你们约过会，上过床，甚至还有戒指。但谁也无法保证那些会长久，蝙蝠侠也不能，这些你应该最清楚了，不是吗？人总是要像前看。

他接过那袋土豆，袋子口被压成圆形的金属封的死死的。

别人可以move on, 但杰森的是一个圈。它兜兜转转，一切都会绕回到布鲁斯身上，不论是好的，还是坏的。

他们因为一点小事大吵一架，然后扭打着从窗户边跌落下去，蹂躏了老管家的草坪，最后以一方的离开而告终。这是一个彻头彻尾的错误，布鲁斯是正确的，那只是一场游戏。在游戏里把对方理想化是潜意识的行动，这一切都不应该发生。杰森跨上自己机车，他习惯了被当头一棒的感觉，这次也应该很容易，这世界上没有谁离不开谁。曾经他们都失望过，在痛苦和鲜血中一度拒绝所有的美好，而当重拾希望的时候，生活会用伤害他们爱的人的方式，狠狠的再给他们来上一课。

他掏出钱包，瞥见了便利店正在播报的新闻。是布鲁斯，来到这个小镇。可能是为了追查线索。他平静的付了钱，然后平静的离开，直到回到公寓里发现沙发上坐着西装革履的花花公子。不该有的酸楚和兴奋在他心头翻涌着，杰森没说什么。他故意忽视布鲁斯，就像他忽视自己的感情。

“解释。”

“你这是擅闯民宅”

“别转移话题”

他已经下定了决心，把不该有的东西压在最深处，希望它们会快一点腐烂变质化成灰，但是布鲁斯总会把它们抖出来，翻出来，摆在他面前，用严厉的眼神盯着他，让他解释。

杰森把土豆放在桌子上，努力让自己听起来正常。“这样说吧，我们完了” 

“我只是给了你四个月的自由” 

“你没听明白吗？？”

“现在我要全部收回来，杰森。”

“What the Fucking hell putains……”

然后他闭嘴了，因为布鲁斯直接走了过来，揽住他后颈，告诉他“Be good.”  
———————————————————————————————————————

他厌恶这样的自己，在男人面前被扒开，被暴露，那些隐藏好的弯弯绕绕被拖出来，被男人冷静地检查，挑剔，评价。这种不平等的关系是埋在身体里的一根针。理智在让他反抗，情感让他一再妥协，一步再一步的后退，就像现在…………

他从没有像现在这样，赤裸着蹲在桌子下面，被栓在书桌角上，粗糙的绳子环紧他的囊袋，有些刺痒的挤压那块敏感的皮肤，另一端系在圆润的桌子腿上，黑色的手铐把他的双手牢牢地固定在身后，这有点多此一举，因为他有无数次的机会可以逃走，但是在布鲁斯让他脱掉衣服时，他任由自己被牵着鼻子走。哦，纠正一点，他的确是被牵着走到书桌旁的，不过不是被牵着鼻子。

杰森蹲在地摊上，试图掩盖诚实的反应，毫无疑问，他在挣扎。他不能每次都犯同一个错误，这是错误的，不对的。在未来的某一个时间点，他会觉得自己可笑。

“等我回来” 布鲁斯用手揉乱杰森的头发，语气平淡的叮嘱了一声，就拉开门走了出去。

他知道他的男孩儿会挣扎，会自我撕扯。自身的缺席会给男孩儿更大的欲望。杰森不知道如何拒绝这种诱惑，从罗宾的时候就不知道。他记得在自己快被贝恩打到失去知觉的时候，他的罗宾，尽管被命令不能进来，还是制造了警笛警灯的假象，然后冲进来解救自己。杰森是他训练好的猎犬，尽管他们之间经历了许多，但是没有猎犬能抗拒来自主人的诱惑，这一点不会变。他笃定，男孩会咬着牙，红着眼眶和他较劲，会慢慢屈服，会乖乖的趴到他腿上，就像他曾经红着鼻子睡在他肩头一样。

他解不开手拷，也许他根本就没有试，杰森用这个借口说服自己在这里待着，从他这个角度，他能看见布鲁斯的床。他们曾经在那里做爱，拥抱，睡觉，互相拌嘴。那些情爱画面填满了他的脑子。他的阴茎立了起来，又可怜的软下去，他看见所有能勾起回忆的东西，却无法抚慰自己。压抑许久的感情在深处爆炸，筑起的围墙在大片倒塌。杰森咬着下唇喘息着，每一个毛孔都叫嚣着想要得到慰藉，他开始咒骂起那个把他栓到这里的男人。

一双皮鞋出现在他面前，他看见椅子被人拉开，布鲁斯坐在上面，他只能看见布鲁斯的下半身。

“……Bruce??” 该死，声音怎么变得这么色情！醒醒！

没有回答。杰森偏过头愤恨的看向旁边的布板，想要把桌子给掀了，他想到桌子上面。布鲁斯在桌子上面处理文件，男人会认真的查看每一项，一点都不露。杰森私自把这种目光安排到自己身上，他感觉自己在被注视着，但他并没有。他知道布鲁斯做这一切并不是为了好玩，但是他不关心。他的阴茎在这一段时间里硬了又软，软了又硬，谁要听他的命令？ 杰森低头看见了腿边的皮鞋，布鲁斯的脚。因为坐姿而吊起的西装裤脚露出了黑色袜子裹住的脚踝。

杰森舔了下嘴唇。在可动范围内挪过去一点，没有发出一点声音。然后慢慢的，用他可怜的阴茎勾到了裁剪良好的西装裤脚，他立刻屏住了呼吸。

还好老头子没有发现。

他挪蹭着，终于找到了一个角度。杰森降低身体重心，尽量让屁股贴在地毯上，这样他的阴茎才能捧到布鲁斯的脚踝。他小心的，在皮鞋上蹭了一下。留下一点水渍。亵渎男人的心理快感超乎他的想象。他忘记了自己是怎么被放置，被怎么绑着子孙袋牵引，被怎么拴在书桌下面，他用硬热的性器蹭到布鲁斯的脚面………天……如果………

没有如果。那只脚一下就踩到了他正在作恶的玩意儿。布鲁斯没有停下工作，也没有看向桌子底下。杰森被粗糙的鞋底带来的痛感搞的发疯，快感是压抑的，又让人无法拒绝，他甚至希望布鲁斯能动一动，但布鲁斯只是加了点力道。然后他听见男人的声音

“我是怎么和你说的，Jason? 你没有……” 

布鲁斯顿住了，他的男孩探出了脑袋枕在他大腿上看向他，眼睛里写着愤怒和委屈，又满含不甘的情欲，发红的耳朵和脖颈，鬓角被汗水打湿，他只是这样瞪了布鲁斯一眼。然后张嘴撕咬着男人的裤扣和拉链，他做到了，他用沉默对抗布鲁斯。布鲁斯知道了，杰森不会听话，他会在结束之后再次离开。他失去他，再也不知道怎么找回，一个汉堡不能吃两次，一个制服不能给两次，一个……

“求你……Bruce……给我” 

“好孩子”

布鲁斯一度以为杰森会真的离开，线放的太长，他会忍不住思念，线收的太短，男孩儿会挣脱。他忘了这本就不是放风筝的游戏。知更鸟总会回来找他，不管远近。就像现在一样。

布鲁斯被杰森温暖的口腔含着，他几个月没享受这种待遇了。男孩儿热情的舌头让他心里有些骄傲，他们和对方同等程度的渴望彼此。他用一只手揉乱杰森的头发，护在他脑后以免他磕到脑袋。柔软的舌头舔湿他的双球，杰森把脸埋在下面，伸出舌头向上舔，目光锁在布鲁斯身上。他用舌尖撩拨流着水的小洞，让硬涨的阴茎蛮横地挤进喉咙，杰森用力放松自己的下颌，事实上，他根本没有合上嘴巴的空隙。他被呛出眼泪，却依然主动含到最深。他把布鲁斯的味道吸进肺里，然后用破碎的呼吸作为礼物交换。杰森用下体蹭着那块皮革，在桌子地下，扭腰的动作都映在布鲁斯的眼睛里。而布鲁斯也毫不吝啬的，任他把那些黏滑的液体曾弄到他的衣服上，他用脚踝用脚跟，给男孩提供最大程度的快感。

杰森从喉咙里憋出来的呻吟，还有喘息，加上他来不及接纳布鲁斯的时候发出的咕噜咕啾的声音，这一切都是布鲁斯难以抵抗的诱惑。他的男孩爱他，杰森爱他，那么坚定，那么的不顾一切。布鲁斯发出粗重的低喘，他不能这样下去。他得抓住唯一的一丝理智，不然他会把杰森逼的丢盔弃甲。于是他轻轻的抓着杰森的头发，让他放开自己，来不及咽下去的液体在彼此间拉扯成晶莹的一块，重重的落在地毯上了他的脖子。他感觉到自己的领带太紧了，什么东西掐住了他的脖子。杰森的嘴唇上覆着一层粘液，他在做吞咽动作缓解刚才的不适，喉结随之起伏。

杰森张着嘴吞咽着新鲜空气，又凑了上来，他偏过头，用脸颊蹭着那根凶恶的，挂满汁水的阴茎，把脸颊压在上面，拱了拱，睫毛和眉毛都被打湿。

“再吃一口”

布鲁斯听到理智断弦的声音

他的脚踝和裤腿被搞的一团糟，就和杰森乱糟糟的头发一样。没有来的及完成的咳嗽被噎在喉咙里，逼仄着回到原来的地方，紧窄的喉腔被来回撑开，杰森的鼻子碰到布鲁斯的阴毛，他不想错过任何气息。他该死的太想念这些了，让所谓的明天见鬼去吧。杰森憋到难受，小腹不住的抽搐，他的阴茎硬的发痛，在布鲁斯的脚下颤颤发抖。最后布鲁斯埋在杰森的喉咙里射了出来，杰森呛咳着低头，额头抵在布鲁斯的大腿上，没来的及咽下所有的精液。有一些从他的嘴里流了下来，落在布鲁斯坐的椅子上。他吸吸鼻子，发出类似抽泣的声音，然后埋在布鲁斯腿间，伸直舌头舔那滩乳白色的液体，美好的蝴蝶骨挤在一起，肌肉块因为他的动作而扭动。布鲁斯隔着裤子感受到男孩儿的额头，他看到杰森一头鸡窝一样的头发，在他身下蠕动。

这有点过分了。杰森到现在还没有释放，他应该梗着脖子对自己叫喊，而不是这样乖乖的.........嗷........收回那句话

“给我解开，老头儿” 目光凶恶，但是很可爱

“还不行，再吃一口”

“你！.........” 下半句没能说出来，因为布鲁斯往他嘴里塞了一些东西。他只嚼了两下，眼泪刷的就掉下来了。

“太辣了！！” 杰森真的是一把鼻涕一把泪的对布鲁斯吼，他整个都红红的，嘴边混着辣酱，还有别的乱七八糟的东西。该死，他看见布鲁斯笑了，还他妈的得意的要死。这不公平。

杰森重新含住了布鲁斯的阴茎，这回轮到布鲁斯倒吸一口气了。老头子差点捏烂手里的热狗，吸着气说 “的确很辣”。布鲁斯掰着杰森的下巴才把他拉开，接触到空气后，他又是一个哆嗦。而始作俑者还在流着眼泪鼻涕哈赤哈赤的冲他挑衅。布鲁斯投过来一个严厉又无奈的眼神，愧疚感就慢慢爬上了杰森的身体。

杰森被解开后乖乖的坐在布鲁斯身上享受了一个完美的手活。他在布鲁斯腿上扭动，在高潮的时候绷紧肌肉，张大嘴巴却很难叫出声音，只有用力撞破心里某个地方，他才会发出该有的喘息和呻吟，然后射在布鲁斯手里。

他们谁也没说什么，谁也没有提离开，他们拥紧对方，像是下一秒就会分离。这是少有的时刻，没有吵架，没有温存，只有炽热的拥抱，仅此而已。让明天都见鬼去吧。


End file.
